


三位客人

by oneMooncake



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, M/M, 妓女, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneMooncake/pseuds/oneMooncake
Summary: 妓女酱泡酱的悲剧爱情故事
Relationships: John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones/Original Male Character(s), John Paul Jones/Robert Plant, 熊酱
Kudos: 5





	三位客人

今天总算发了工资，终于有资金去找点乐子了，没有女人愿意找我这种穷光蛋，我要憋坏了。我看看手里的仅有的几张钞票，估算了离下个发薪日之前需要的伙食费，又抽掉两张：“只有这点，不够找什么高级货，可能只有最差的。”我知道一条街，那里可以找到便宜的妓女。  
皮条客和站街女们能敏锐地发现任何来这条街的人的意图。街上有很多客人和妓女勾肩搭背，整条街灯红酒绿，散发着情迷意乱的氛围。几个站街女冲我眉来眼去，看她们的姿色我不知道我能不能买得起。又一个皮条客来询问我，我摸摸口袋里的钞票，问：“我没几个钱……有没有便宜货，是女人就行。我只有……”“我能看出来，我做这行也有些年头了。有的，跟我来。”  
我跟着他进了一家小店，柜台后面的老妈子一看到我进来就用风骚的语气招呼我：“呦~来客人啦，没见过的生面孔呢。来看看本店姑娘的照片，比如这个Angel，她口活儿最好，还有这个Coco，在整条街也是一等一的漂亮，还有……”  
“不用了，我要最便宜的就好。”  
老妈子迅速变脸冲我翻了一个白眼，从柜台底下摸了一把钥匙扔给我：“进去往左走。”  
我按钥匙上的数字进了房间，坐在床上等待了一会儿，一个化着淡妆只穿着的内衣女人就进来了，以这行来说她的年龄有些大了，皮肤白净却很松弛，胸和屁股都挺大但已经下垂了，眼角也有很多细纹，仔细看还有几根白头发。无论怎么看她都像马上就会因为年龄太大又当不了妈妈而被踢出窑子，但能看出来年轻时应该长得很可爱。她的眼神很疲惫，眼里没有光。因为老了没人点所以便宜吗？运气还挺好，比那种一身性病的好多了。  
“您好，我是Jonesy。”  
以妓女来说她太不主动了，不会故意发出取悦客人的浪叫，不会夸赞客人的技术有多好，鸡巴有多大，干这行太久下面也有点松了，唯一的优点是手活儿不错。完事后她对我说：“你应该是我接的最后一个客人了，我后天就要离开这里了，明天肯定不会有人点我了，事实上我好久没有客人了。”  
我忽然对她来了兴趣，说实话她看起来更适合当一个老实的家庭主妇而不是没人要的妓女：“不介意和我聊聊吧？你做这行多久了？”  
“快十七年了吧……我当初是被拐到这个城市卖掉的，最初我也试过逃跑几次，但都被抓回来了，我就没再试过了，我也接受这种工作了，一开始什么都没有，后来选我的客人多了我还能拿到一点工资和小费。现在嘛……失去利用价值要被扔掉了。”  
可怜的女人，如果没被卖掉她现在应该和丈夫一起过着平淡普通的生活才对。  
“十七年可真不容易啊，这十七年间就没发生什么高兴的事吗？或者有什么有意思的客人吗？”  
“有意思的客人吗……确实有三个客人让我印象很深。”  
“第一个客人是一个英俊的金发青年。我记住他一是因为他实在太帅了，金发碧眼，高大英俊，简直就像……就像阿波罗的雕像活过来了。他走进店里的时候店里的姑娘们都看呆了。平时来店里的净是些有个大啤酒肚胡子邋遢的中年人或者小混混，一下来了这么个人很难不让人记住。有的姑娘甚至主动去和他说‘你来点我吧，只要能和你睡我不要钱。’他来过四五次，其中第二次点了我。哦，别看我现在这样，我年轻时因为长得可爱和身材丰满人气也挺高的。  
“二是因为……他的鸡巴实在太大了，我的天……大概有十英寸吧。在我将近十七年见过的几千个客人里他都算是数一数二的。而且技术也是上好的，经验最丰富的妓女也能被他操得爽翻。  
“第二个客人是个瘦削的黑发青年。他的长相也不错，但我记住他不是因为这个。他的话，是因为他玩儿的太重了。他喜欢SM，皮鞭、捆绑、项圈什么的……但我可受不了那些玩意。他经常来这条街，在这座城市的妓女圈子里都很有名，而我很不幸被他选中过几次。我一开始很抗拒，不愿意配合他，谁知道他居然跑去找老鸨投诉我，害我被重罚，饿了三天，一个月都没能拿到钱。后来他再来我也只能忍着，祈祷不要再被他选中了。他看我不敢反抗玩儿的也越来越大胆，每次搞完我都遍体鳞伤。  
“第三个客人没什么特别的，像很多客人一样有胡子和啤酒肚，身上经常带着酒气。但我对他是记得最深的，一辈子都忘不掉。因为……因为我爱他。”  
我听到这里兴趣更大了。妓女爱上客人……多么俗套又注定悲剧的爱情故事啊。  
“那么，他爱你吗？”她还在这里，那多半是个否定的答案。  
“是的，他也爱我。”她的眼角开始湿润了，她用双臂紧紧抱住自己，“从我被卖到这里起，直到遇到他，我都不敢奢望还会有人爱我。”  
我没想到竟会是这个答案，故事越来越有趣了。  
“他第一次来的时候是和朋友一起来的，哦，就是我说的第一个客人。在那么个帅哥的衬托下，而且他技术也说不上多好……我最开始对他其实没什么印象。  
“他好像很喜欢我，后面每一次来都会指名我，还会给我很多小费。我还是第一次遇见这么喜欢我的客人。我问他你为什么这么喜欢我，他说：‘Jonesy，你的一切我都喜欢，你的胸部，你的屁股，你的眼睛，你的头发，你的嘴唇，你的美人沟，你的微笑……而且我能看出来，你的眼神很纯净的，你不是自愿来做这个的吧？’”她的眼睛里终于出现了光，  
“然后我们聊了很多……我告诉他我喜欢音乐，我之前还曾是音乐学院的学生。他也喜欢音乐，还是一个乐队的鼓手。而且第一个客人还是他们乐队的主唱！我们一起交流了我们喜欢的歌，我们的品味还挺合得来的。我还给他讲了些乐理。”她说这些话的时候脸上泛起了红晕，嘴角忍不住上扬，简直像个青春期恋爱的小女生。  
“那以后每次打开客人的房门我都希望我看见的是他，我们做爱时不像是妓女和客人，倒像是一对情侣。我们做完爱后会一起躺在床上聊天，他会告诉我乐队里又发生了什么事，给我放他乐队的歌或者他喜欢的歌，我也会给他推荐我喜欢的歌，给他讲讲我过去在学校的生活。他有一天带了吉他给我，我高兴坏了！我已经好几年没有摆弄过我爱的乐器了，我试着弹了一些简单的曲子。那是我十七年里最快乐的一段日子，我想我是爱上他了……可是我是个妓女，我不敢告诉他，哪会有人愿意和妓女在一起？”她顿了顿，“然后有一天我们做完之后，他抱住我，对我说，他爱我。”  
“我在他怀里忍不住哭了：‘我也爱你啊！可我是个妓女啊！我真的值得你爱我吗？’他说：‘当然值得，Jonesy，别这么看轻自己，你的灵魂不属于这里。我要带你离开这里，我要娶你为妻。’  
“那一刻是我这辈子最幸福的时刻，我在他怀里哭了很久。没想到我居然还能像个普通女人一样获得幸福。他说等我一个月，我去筹钱，我要帮你赎身。”  
我：“可你还在这里？后来发生了什么？”  
“后来……后来一个月里我每天都盼着他来找我，把我从这里救走。可一个月过去了，他却没有出现，我安慰自己他只是稍微有点晚了，他很快就会来了。但三个月过去了，他还是没有来。我想他一定是后悔了，他不想和我这个肮脏的妓女在一起了……我责怪自己好傻好天真，怎么真的会有人愿意和你在一起？”  
我：“所以他抛弃你了？”  
“不是的……有一天，我说的第一个客人，那个高大的金发青年又来店里了。我想起他和他是朋友，就抱着最后一丝希望去偷偷问他和你一起来过的鼓手朋友怎么不来了？金发客人说，他死了。”  
她开始捂脸大哭：“金发客人说：‘有一天晚上他很高兴，喝了比平时还多很多的酒。说什么他找到他的一生挚爱了，她叫Jonesy，他很快就能带她来见我们。然后第二天早上，我们发现他死了，死因是被自己的呕吐物噎死。唉，可怜的Bonzo，我们从小就认识了。不知道他说的那女孩怎么样了……慢着，他经常来这里，我好像记得你叫Jonesy……？’”  
“我连忙否认：‘你记错了，我不叫Jonesy。’‘哦，也是……他怎么会想和妓女在一起？’”  
“之后我就彻底颓废了，我生命中唯一的光没了，也提不起劲讨好客人……很快我的人气就下降了，最后终于，喏，到了现在这样，我后天就会被赶走了。我之后大概会会去街头卖艺……用他送我的吉他。我还攒了一点钱，我想买把贝斯去找几个乐队面试碰碰运气，虽然我十七年没弹过了。但估计没有乐队会收我这个老女人。我也没脸回去找我的父母了。”  
她从床头的纸巾盒里抽出一张纸擦了擦眼泪：“谢谢你愿意听我讲这些。这不过是个老了的妓女最后的牢骚罢了。”  
我付给她钱之后就离开了，买春还附赠一个故事，这笔买卖挺划算。


End file.
